The invention relates to a clutch with an inner ring arranged about a rotary axis and an outer ring arranged coaxially in reference thereto, as well as an elastic clamping ring arranged between them and radially limited, with the inner ring and the clamping ring resting on each other via a ramp device arranged in the circumferential direction and bi-directionally effective, and clamping segments pointing radially outwardly arranged distributed over the circumference in case of a radial displacement of the clamping ring form a detachable connection with the outer ring, at least in one circumferential direction.
Generic clutches are known for example from WO 2015/015320 A2. Here an inner ring rests on a shaft gear of a shaft in a torque-proof fashion and has an outer perimeter embodied in the form of a traverse, on which a clamping ring rests showing a complementary inner perimeter. An axially displaceable shift ring is arranged radially between the clamping ring and an outer ring, comprising a ramp device axially effective in reference to the outer ring. In case of an axial displacement of the shift ring in the direction of the inclining ramp of the ramp device, here a clamping connection forms between the clamping ring, the shift ring, and the outer ring, which is released by an opposite displacement of the shift ring.